It's Still A Mystery
by IcyAngel
Summary: This is your typical Lily and James story, until SOMETHING odd happens...read on and find out, of course, don't forget to reviewwwwww!!!!!!!


Disclaimer: u-kno-hu owns u-kno-wut, I'm sure that I own something.*thinking hard*  
  
[A/N: Kindly do the double Rs! At a time like this, even the bad comments are welcomed! But nicer ones are more appreciated. ; )]  
  
Summery: Your typical Lily and James story, until SOMETHING happens! Still working on what the 'something' part is going to be.henhen. If you have any good ideas, don't hesitate to review and tell me!  
  
The sun shone on the rickety swing that Lily Evans had somehow spent the night on crashed to the damp and muddy ground with a loud crack.  
  
Lily Evans awoke with an evil glare at one of her supposed 'best' friends, Sirius Black, who looked quite smug with a glass of something suspicious- looking to her.  
  
Still laughing, Sirius pulled Lily to a standing position and handed the glass to her - "You should've *laugh* seen *laugh* t-the look *laugh* on y- y-your face! *laugh* Here, *laugh* drink *laugh* this" Sirius was now practically howling with suppressed laughter. "What is it?" Lily asked, her voice full of suspicion.  
  
"Poison" Sirius replied smoothly. Surprisingly, Lily took the cup and drank without further questions.  
  
"Mmm, this is good! I'm surprised at you, Sirius! You didn't even try to do anything to it!" Lily said with a shocked face, "I'm beginning to think that you've lost your touch."  
  
For some reason, Sirius had the same expression. "Bu-but, I r-remembered t- t-that I d-did everything r-right!" Sirius' face looked like quidditch had been cancelled. Really, one of his pranks not working right? The chances of that are slim to none.but apparently not anymore.  
  
Seeing Sirius's shocked face, Lily just couldn't stand it anymore, she burst out laughing. "It's not you! I tried this new potion a few d-d-days ago that turns any suspicious liquid into hot chocolate!" Lily managed to say at last due to Sirius's questioning face. "And in this occasion, hot chocolate seriously helped my mood."  
  
Sirius shook his head, grinned, and said, "Lily, I think some of me and the marauders are starting to rub off on you!" But he was still a bit mad.that prank had taken him such a long time to create! But no matter, there are still other chances for him to use it once he gets to Hogwarts. Snape or Diggory doesn't seem as a bad choice at all.  
  
"So I take it James won the bet?" Sirius said as a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.  
  
A look of madness came across Lily face, but she replied calmly. "Well, what does it look like? If I won, he'd be the one surviving the night with a single blanket in the pouring rain!" Lily said indignantly.  
  
"I'm just highly amazed. After all, after trying to beat each other half to death last night, both of you are still alive and breathing!"  
  
"Haha, I'm laughing so hard that I can't even breathe" Lily said sarcastically.  
  
"What's the other part of your bet again?" Sirius asked slyly, even though he knew the answer only too well.  
  
"Don't even remind me." Lily hissed through tightly clenched teeth.  
  
Lily's thoughts flashed back a year ago when she had first met her friends such as Sirius and James.  
  
*Goes Back in Time*  
  
(A/N: This is gonna take a while, since in this "GBIT", I'm replaying Lily's whole first year. But don't worry; it won't take too much time.)  
  
Lily Evans was an 11 year old when she first discovered that witches and wizards were real. Before that, they had always been just stories that Grandma liked to tell before a roaring fire late at night during a storm. These stories had often been rare, but oddly comforting, especially the few days after the death of Lily's parents. Lily always thought that Grandma was hiding a secret from everyone else, since she is quite old, she let's slip some of the weirdest words that Lily knows for a fact doesn't exist.  
  
Lily discovered the reason why Grandma was always so strange one day in the middle of August. All her answers were brought to her by a tawny owl.  
  
The letter read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss. Evans,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,  
  
(A signature)  
  
Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress  
  
After Lily had read the letter, different expressions were phasing on her face. She was practically bursting with excitement. So Grandma's stories were unbelievably real.  
  
Lily ran down the stairs and stopped in front of her Grandmother. She asked all those questions that she had wanted the answer to but somehow Grandma had always found a convenient way to escape.  
  
Grandma or Julia Van Dorn replied as calmly as she could.  
  
"Honey, sit down." Julia began, "I never would have thought that you'd be a witch.but since you obviously are one, I might as well tell you everything from the beginning. First of all, you must call me Julia from now on"  
  
"Why?" Lily asked with wonder. After all, she had always thought that her Grandmother's real first name was Rose.  
  
"Well, first of all, there's something important you should know. I wasn't meaning to tell you, but now I might as well."  
  
"What? What is it??" Lily asked impatiently.  
  
(To Be Continued)  
  
A/N: OK, peoples, start giving me some ideas! In fact, any ideas are welcomed.  
  
O, and before I forget, Review, Review, Review! It's a requirement.even if you only write 2 words. 


End file.
